La vie de Lydia
by MangaPower
Summary: Personnage inventé par moi-même et qui vie avec plusieurs personnages de Naruto. J'ai écrit cette histoire pour un rôle play et je vais peut-être l'utilisé pour une histoire ultérieurement.


**La vie de Lydia**

Lydia Hyûga-Uchiha-Inuzuka est née de parents de deux clans différent ce qui la mets dans une très grande impasse. Parce que si sont père ne veut pus d'elle et que sa mère se fait prendre par son mari avec elle, elle se retrouvait sans maison. Malheureusement pour elle, c'est se qui se passa lorsqu'elle eut atteint l'âge de cinq ans. Par chance, la mère de Kiba passa par là et la ramena chez elle. Depuis ce temps, elle passe le plus clair de son temps avec Kiba, Akamaru le chien de Kiba et Tomoya sa propre chienne. Un jour, Kiba demanda à Lydia pourquoi ses parents l'avait abandonné et de quelle famille elle venait. Elle lui répondit que son père est de la famille Uchiha et que sa mère est de la famille Hyûga. Puis elle lui expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas que la famille Uchiha ne remarque pas son byakugan et que la famille Hyûga ne devait pas remarquer son sharingan et que malheureusement pour elle les deux familles avaient remarqué et que les deux l'avaient mis dehors chacun leur tour. Heureusement pour elle, la mère de Kiba était passée par là et l'avait ramenée chez elle. Depuis se temps elle vivait très bien et ne se souciait plus de ses deux famille même si elle s'ennuiyait beaucoup de ses deux frères et de sa soeur avec qui elle avait tout de même passé cinq ans de sa vie. Elle grandi sans savoir se qui était arrivé à son ancien clan parce que la mère de Kiba et de Anna essayait le plus possible de lui caché. Puis quand elle vit Sasuke à l'école ninja, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sauté dans les bras. Elle apprend cette journée-là se qu'Itachi a fait au clan et elle ne revient pas souvent sur se sujet.

La seule personne avec qui elle aborde le sujet, c'est Kiba. Elle lui dit souvent qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a fait ça et elle lui dit aussi qu'elle ne le détestera jamais même après se qu'il a fait. De toute façon son père et sa mère les ont tous les deux abandonné alors elle se fiche un peu d'eux.

Elle continue sa formation de ninja et se fait remarquer comme son demi-frère Itachi comme une surdouer. Il faut dire que le byakusharingan lui aide beaucoup aussi et à l'âge de dix comme son frère, elle devient anbu. À se moment-là, elle parle avec Kiba et elle lui demande d'expliquer à sa mère et à sa soeur qu'elle est parti de leur village parce qu'elle ne supportait plus le regard des autres sur elle. Comme si parce qu'elle était issu de deux clans différents, elle était le pire des monstres de la terre presque pire que se que Naruto avait à subir.

Alors elle parti du village et finit par tomber dans le village d'Iwa. À cet endroit, elle recommença ses études de ninja comme si elle n'en avait jamais pris et elle devint apprentit ninja à l'âge de douze ans comme toute personne normale. Évidament, elle avait gardé son bandeau de Konoha sans toutefois le porté. C'est dans se village, qu'elle connu Kaze et Yuke qui devinrent ses deux partenaire. Elle s'éforçait aussi beaucoup de ne pas utiliser son byakusharingan pour ne pas que les gens de cette contré se rende compte qu'elle venait de Konoha et qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle est la pour les espionner. Elle devint donc anbu de cette contré également et elle finit par s'ennuyer royalement dans cette contré et elle décida encore une fois de changer de contré.

Elle era donc assez longtemps dans les terres ninja quand un jour elle rencontra quelques personnes avec un bandeau avec une note de musique dessus. Ne sachant pas se que cela signifiait, elle les suivit. Elle finit par se retrouver face à face avec l'un d'eux et ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle les suivit docilement. Ils l'amenèrent alors devant Orochimaru. Dans se petit village, elle rencontra sa soeur et commença à discuter avec elle. Elle apprit alors qu'après se qu'Itachi avait fait, elle avait décider de quitter Konoha et qu'elle était atterrit dans se village où elle avait apprit à contrôler sa puissance et où elle avait connu Karie et Marie-Laurence qui était toutes deux devenu ses co-équipière. Elle resta assez longtemps dans cette contré et devint la co-équipière de Sakon/Ukon et Kimimaro.

Mais un jour, Itachi qui savait très bien que sa soeur était aussi puissante que lui la recruta dans les Akatsuki. C'es là qu'elle connu Haku et tous les autres membres de l'Akatsuki. Elle fit équipe avec Haku et des fois ils faisaient une équipe de quatre avec Itachi et Kisame. Un peu plus tard, Karie devint elle aussi une Akatsuki et elle fit équipe avec Itachi et Kisame. Il en fut de même pour Marie-Laurence et Yuke qui firent équipe ensemble. Lydia aimait beaucoup quand ils faisaient une mission de groupe tous ensemble. Sans oublier bien sur sa chienne Tomoya. Des fois elle se demandait se qui arrivait soit à son frère et à sa soeur ou bien à Kiba et à Anna. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup pour Hinata, Neji et Hanabi pour la simple et unique raison qu'elle ne les connaissait pas plus que ça. Une fois de temps en temps, elle retournait dans l'un ou l'autre des villages dans lesquelles elle avait grandi pour y revoir ses amis car bien évidemment elle avait gardé les bandeaux de tous les villages où elle avait étudier. En plus, elle n'était pas reconnu comme étant une des membres des Akatsuki. Seul les chrono numbers savait qu'elle en faisait parti. Il en était de même pour Karie, Marie-Laurence, Yuke et Haku qui était supposément mort.

Quand elle avait du temps libre, elle adorait partir et visiter n'importe quel coin du monde. Elle partait des fois pendant des mois et quand elle revenait, elle se faisait engueuler par un de ses supérieur au Akatsuki, mais elle s'en moquait bien puisqu'elle pouvait faire se qu'elle voulait maintenant et se jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


End file.
